Through Camille's Eyes
by Malec-Obsessed-Fan
Summary: AU/AH. A  hopefully  never done before story of Malec as told by Camille. Rated for MATURE content. WARNINGS INCLUDED: Over-dosage of Camille. Beware, you have been warned. Oneshot


Through Camille's Eyes

**Hopefully a never done before oneshot where (Oh good Lord) Camille is the main character. I like trying new things.**

**WARNINGS: Camille (she deserves her own warning label), boys love of the Malec kind, and mature content. This story is rated M for a reason kiddies. And I guess language as well, Camille does swear a bit. This is an AH/AU story because I couldn't really fit it in otherwise. And though it is third person, Camille is narrating so there are a lot of mean thoughts going around.**

**PS. It's only under horror because Camille insisted.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this *cries*, except for the plot of course (Huh? What plot? This is a oneshot)... or idea. **

* * *

><p>Camille pursed her lips, her bright green eyes narrowing as she glared at each person sitting around in a circle. Her hands were on her lap, clutching her blood red clutch bag in a deathly grip. She was, by far, the most beautiful person in the room and she smugly noticed everyone casting furtive glances in her direction. She knew that they were marveling at her beauty and she inwardly preened. She was obviously quite the catch, but unfortunately, her boyfriend didn't see it that way.<p>

The lady in charge smiled at everyone, sending off a cheerful aura that made Camille want to poke her eyes out. The lady wasn't even pretty. She had this mud coloured hair with several hideous grey hairs that she should have dyed but didn't and her eyes were this green colour that obviously failed in comparison to Camille's. All in all, Camille wondered how the woman could even leave her house, looking like that and why she hadn't bothered putting her face in a grinder. Anything would be an improvement.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the hag said, clasping her hands together as she spoke in a way that Camille suspected to be as fake as her breast implants. "Remember, to begin your road to recovery, you have to first start by admitting you've got a problem. Now, I want to go around in a circle with everyone introducing themselves and why they're here."

Why she was here? WHY she was HERE? Camille gritted her teeth as she seethed. It was Magnus fucking Bane's fault that she had to start coming here.

* * *

><p>It was like any other day. As always, she was queen of the school. As she walked, people would part for her, people would beg her to take their lunch money and they may as well be rugs with the way Camille liked walking over them. She had it all – good looks and a wonderful (but high maintenance) body, the position of captain in their high school cheer squad and above all, she was dating the one man who was worthy of her.<p>

Magnus Bane. The hottest guy in the school – all the girls wanted to date him, all the guys wanted to be him and Camille had her claws firmly latched into him. She was going to keep him because she only deserved the best and Magnus was the best. It was as simple as that.

By now, everyone had already gone to class, leaving Camille free to saunter in the hallway as much as she liked. However, it wasn't long before Camille realized that she wasn't as alone as she had thought. A lone boy was walking down the hall, attempting to stare over a stack of textbooks he was delicately balancing in his arms.

Camille felt a sneer on her face as she recognized him immediately. She took in the messily chopped black hair, his ugly blue eyes (everyone knows that green is the best) hidden behind a pair of thick framed glasses, and his faded brown torn sweater and baggy black pants with more than a few tears at the knee.

Alec Lightwood, geek extraordinaire. She should have known the boy was coming when her gaydar went haywire. That's right. The nerdy blue-eyed pauper liked to take it up the ass.

"Move aside, freak." Camille said rudely, purposely bumping the gay kid's shoulder and sent his textbook and his glasses scattering on the ground. Camille laughed cruelly as Alec bent over and pushed his reading glasses back on his nose before he stared at Camille with a frown.

"Are you done?" He asked impatiently, earning a scowl from Camille. She didn't like it when people weren't intimidated by her. She stepped on one of the open books, digging her heel into the pages and making a sizeable hole in them before she kicked it away from him.

"I'm done now." Camille said innocently, hiding the wicked grin that threatened to split across her features while Lightwood looked agitated. She hummed as she walked down the corridor. Nothing made Camille happier than putting losers in their right place – not including sex, of course.

Four hours later, Camille found herself standing outside her house with her mobile phone pressed against her ear. "Pick up. Pick up." She growled in annoyance, hanging up once she was sent to voicemail. Her good for nothing boyfriend was late. She had messaged him specifically about an hour ago that she was craving dumplings and had told him to pick her up since he was the only one she knew that could drive. And now he wasn't even picking up his damn phone.

Camille growled again, throwing her phone into her red clutch bag. And she had dressed so nicely too; she was still wearing her heels, however, now she was dressed in a long flowing red dress that matched nicely with her bag. She really liked wearing red, it was her favourite colour – it made her look alluring and sexually deviant.

And now she was stuck hiking two blocks down to her boyfriend's house in six inch stilettos. Where's the justice in that?

By the time she got there, she was ready to give Magnus a thorough tongue-lashing. She could already feel a few blisters forming on her feet – it didn't help that she had also worn these to school as well and now her feet were crying out for a break. Just wait; she wouldn't have any satisfaction until she drove the heel into her boyfriend's eye socket.

Camille's eyes narrowed when she saw the orange and purple convertible that Magnus owned still parked in the driveway. That meant he was home. Magnus was usually home alone most of the time, his father was a businessman in Indonesia so he was usually overseas months on end and his mother had died giving birth to him. Camille didn't care too much for the details, but she made sure to know the main points in case someone suddenly decided to pop quiz her.

Magnus' house was big, even by Camille's standard, which was one of the many reasons her boyfriend had appealed to her so much. It was a two storey white concrete house that overlooked a pool in the backyard and a beautiful rose garden tended by the gardener. Some blond guy called Jace.

Camille crept around the back, knowing from past experience that the back door is never locked. She never bothered to ask why, but apparently the lock had broke and Magnus was too lazy to ever get around to calling someone to fix it. Magnus had said that there was a fence surrounding his property and it wasn't like people would expect his door to be unlocked.

Sure enough, at the slight prod by her fingers the door soundlessly opened, and bounced quietly as it hit the wall. Camille took off her shoes at the entrance, groaning in relief when her feet were free from their prison. She curled her toes into the soft plush carpet as she shrugged off her overcoat and hung it on the coat rack.

_Now_, she thought slightly, _where is that boyfriend of mine?_

All the lights were on inside the house and yet no Magnus. On the kitchen table, there was a half-eaten cup of two minute noodles. The dishes – best not go there. Magnus was a slob; though it did look like at least someone tried to wash the dishes before they realized that not only did the mold grow on top of the plate but had begun growing _inside _the plate as well, eating through the porcelain. Camille wrinkled her nose and dropped her clutch bag on the kitchen table before she wandered into the living room. No one was there; the big flat screen TV wasn't even turned on. She checked the first floor bathrooms as well, just in case Magnus was in one of them doing his hair and makeup. Honestly, that guy took longer to get ready then _she_ did, and that's saying something. There were days Camille was just tempted to confiscate his glitter – for a guy, he seemed awfully fond of them where even girls wouldn't dare wear it. He better be careful, otherwise people would start expecting that he's gay.

Nope, all empty. This meant that Magnus would be upstairs. Where the bedroom is. Camille grinned to herself. She wouldn't mind having a bit of a "rough and tumble" with her boyfriend. Yes, if that's the case, maybe Camille would be able to find it in her heart to forgive him. That is if he lives up to her standards of course, not that he's ever been lacking even though lately Magnus seemed to be a bit distant.

Camille made it to the top of the stairs when something small and furry streaked towards her and scratched at her feet, hissing loudly. Camille grunted and kicked Magnus' cat downstairs, disappointed when it landed on its four feet. She hated her boyfriend's fur-ball and she knew for certain that the feeling was mutual.

A low sound sounded down the hallway, catching Camille's attention as she frowned. It sounded almost like a growl but as far as Camille was concerned, Magnus had no other flea-infested little monsters running around the place. Magnus' bedroom door was slightly ajar – nothing unusual there. Since he had the whole house to himself, he never cared much about closing doors and usually paraded around naked after showers.

Something else followed the growl, soft breathy sighs and the telltale grunts that usually followed very quickly by the sounds of creaky springs in the mattress.

Camille saw red; she was too far from innocent to not recognize the obvious sounds of thrusting that was right now happening on Magnus fucking Bane's bed. Sure, even while she was dating Magnus, she would go around his back and sleep with a guy or five, but never in her life did she expect her boyfriend to cheat on _her_. Camille clenched her fists, Magnus Bane was hers and she wasn't going to let some half-rate, ditzy bitch take away what was rightfully hers!

The soft breathy sighs turned to soft moaning that was beginning to rise in pitch. Camille didn't care.

She pushed the door open slowly, and peered into the room. The lighting was dim, but not too dark – it seemed Magnus had his table lamp on. Camille froze, her green eyes widening as she spotted the two forms moving against each other on the bed. It wasn't just that though. They were on top of the blankets, baring their nakedness to the world.

Camille recognized the back of her boyfriend easy enough; if only by his tanned caramel skin and lean form. He was between a pair of pale, if not slightly muscular legs, and his hips moved back and forth, each time drawing "Ah! Ah!" moans that Magnus' smaller lover as she clawed lines on his back with sharp nails. She couldn't get a good look at his lover's face because Magnus' face was firmly attached to hers but she assumed that she was pretty; there was no way Magnus would go for her if she wasn't – especially with such a gorgeous girlfriend as herself. It certainly looked like Magnus was enjoying himself though.

"Ah fuck, baby." She heard Magnus growl before he changed their position by suddenly pulled back, dragging his lover so that she was straddling him. Camille knew for a fact that Magnus liked it when his partners rode him, but suddenly, that didn't seem to matter anymore as Camille's jaw dropped. As it may be, it turns out that Magnus' mystery lover wasn't female like she first expected. Sure, the face may have been clenched with ecstasy, but she still recognized that face anywhere.

_Good God! _Camille thought, shocked to the point of unmoving but found herself staring all the same, unable to look away from the two boys making love on the bed. _He's cheating on me with ALEC FUCKING LIGHTWOOD!_

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Bob George and I'm an alcoholic." The man next to Camille finished before he plopped back down on his cheap, uncomfortable fold-up chair.<p>

It was finally Camille's turn and the young woman stood with a flourish. Her green eyes scanned over every single participant in their group before her gaze landed on the hag, who was smiling and giving her an encouraging nod. _Road to recovery, yeah right_, Camille thought angrily and gritted her teeth. _All of this is Magnus' fault. Him and that Lightwood freak._ Everything that had happened since probably could have been avoided if she hadn't watched Magnus screw Lightwood into the mattress. She came here because she wanted to get rid of her newfound problem and if she had to do this to do it, she will.

"Hello, my name is Camille Belcourt," she greeted smoothly, "and I find two boys fucking each other hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Proof that yaoi fangirls come in all shapes and sizes. Even Camille is not immune. I'm not too sure about her character by the way but as an avid Malec fan, she usually always just ends up being characterized as a bitch. And yes, Jace is a gardener. I had to add him in somehow.<strong>

**REVIEWS = LOVE.**


End file.
